The invention relates to bone implants and more especially to a method for the production of bone replacement implants made of resin reinforced with fiber.
The purpose of the development of replacement bone implants is to provide patients with an efficient support for bone structures which are no longer able to perform their proper function for rest of the patient's life.
In the prior art implants have been bonded in place by means of a bicompatible bonding material in the bone cavity in question. However it has been found that owing to the high loads an implant treated in this way works loose and becomes detached from the attaching means.